Hold Me now
by SaraSugarbug17
Summary: Set almost Forty years before the events of Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Shelza and Ushon meet for the first time in the Bannered Mare. Shelza's feeling a little lusty after a successful Bounty Hunt. Ushon's adorably shy. Non-grahic mentions of sex. Orsimer female/orsimer male


When Shelza meets Ushon she was working as a bounty hunter out of Whiterun. She was sitting in the banner Mare Inn having a drink after a successful job when he walks in. She eyed him discreetly over the rim of her tankard when he walks over to the bar. She was seated at a table away from the fire in the middle of the inn, across from the doors. He's tall enough that he has to lean down to speak with Hulda, without yelling over the evening's merriment. Taller than the average Orsimer male, with a perfectly honed musculature that only the Orsimer managed to maintain with minimal effort. He had a handsome profile and she saw scars on his jaw.

When he turned to survey the room, after handing over some coins to Hulda, a tankard of Ale in one hand, Shelza's body thrums with her desire, definitely liking what she sees. Deep, dark red eyes scan the nightly crowd of villagers. Shelza waits, a little impatiently, for his eyes to turn her way. When they do, she smiles at him, inviting him to sit with her with a nod of her head.

His eyes move over her, his eyebrows lifted in an intrigued expression. He weaves through the crowd, and she can't help but admire the confidence in his walk, the ease in his body even as he gently maneuvered people out of his way. She tilts her head back when he stops in front of her.

He smiles at her, "Hello," he offers her his hand. "Ushon gro-Largashbur, member of the Dawnguard."

"Shelza gra-Azorim of the Dragontail Mountains." She lets her hand linger in his great paw. "The Dawnguard? That's impressive."

"Is it?" He mumbles, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"Yes." Shelza takes her hand back, and Ushon sits down. "Hunting vampires. Very dangerous." Her eyebrows quirk up with a small smile. "Have you been with them long?"

"Ah. Almost ten years now." He sighs, taking a swallow of his ale. "Mind you, it's looking like I may be done soon."

Shelza leans back in her chair, "Oh?"

"Less and less vampire sightings. There've been talks of disbanding the Guard at the end of the year." He crosses his arms and props them on the table. "I could join the Vigilants of Stendarr, but I'm not sure what I would do with myself."

Shelza smiles, "I'm sure you'll have plenty of options, with your training and experience."

He smirks. "You might be right." He scrubs a hand over his jaw. He looks up at the blue eyed Orsimer female. He squints at her briefly, "You work as a mercenary?"

"Bounty hunter," She corrected. "Although, I worked with a mercenary band in Cyrodiil for a couple of years after I left home.

"Contracted?"

"I do have permanent contracts with the Jarls of Whiterun, Haafinger, Hjaalmarch, and the Pale, but I also ocassionally work in the Rift and the Reach when things are quiet." Shelza tells him, lifting her leg beneath the wood of the table, running her foot up Ushon's shin. She smiles sweetly when she shoots him a startled look. "Actually I just came back from a job about an hour ago." She whispers, and she can feel her after-battle lust returning to pool in her groin.

Ushon's eyes darken with lust, understanding flashing over his features. Orsimeri, especially the females, when riding adrenaline highs after successful battles, tended to enjoy a good fuck or three. His voice was husky when he responded, "Oh, it went well?"

Shelza's grin was downright naughty, "I'll say, I'm currently about 3000 septims richer and a room upstairs." She presses he foot, just so, against the growing bulge in Ushon's leather breeches. "Care to join me?"

Ushon swallows, fighting the urge to buck his hips. "I'd like that."

Shelza wasted no time, standing up and grabbing Ushon's hand. She ignored the knowing look Hulda sent them as Shelza led the big Orc to the stairs.

Orsimer don't kiss, it's too cumbersome to arrange their tusks, and the act simply doesn't have any meaning to them. Typically, to show affection Orcs much prefer nuzzles. Ushon gently brushes his nose against Shelza's, even as deft fingers find the ties on the back of the dress she had changed into earlier. Shelza smiles, fingers working at the buckle of the belt holding his sword on his hips.

They speak to each other softly after Shelza's lust has been satisfied, several times. Her hand soothes down the scratches she has left on his back. He's still inside her, half hard, his body resting on top of her. His face is resting in the crook of her neck. She thinks he's asleep. She whispers softly, "Thank you." It had been so long since she'd been taken care of so well, human men just didn't have the stamina to go more than one round with an Orsimer woman.

His breathing stills for a moment, and she realizes he's still awake. Half lidded red eyes peek up at her, almost shy. "I- uh, you're welcome." His tone is embarrassed again and Shelza can't help but moan when she feels his tusks graze the side of her neck, her legs lifting to wrap around his hips, heels pressing against his ass.

"Not used to helping the females of your clan through their battle-lust?" Her voice is quiet, curious.

"I have." His eyebrows draw low, "But you'd think they were granting me some great honour for all the appreciation I was given." He mutters lowering his eyes and grazing the skin of her neck with more purpose.

Shelza pants softly and she clenches the walls of her vagina around his now fully erect cock. She giggles, not a noise she thought she'd ever find herself making, "Again?"

Ushon laughs, a deep rumble Shelza felt vibrate through her body. "Aye. Up for it?"

"By the eight, yes!" Shelza drops her head back, a rough groan tearing from her throat, when he starts to move within her.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots, when she brings up the topic of his work. Shelza sits behind him, dabbing a cool healing salve on the raised welts on his back.

Her voice is just above a whisper, and Ushon is struck by how much different she is from the women from his stronghold, "If you do find yourself without work, if the Dawnguard is disbanded, I could- well, I wouldn't mind having a partner." Her tone is nonchalant, but Ushon can tell by the way her hands pause in their movements that she's sincere.

He grins, but keeps his tone neutral when he responds, "I'll keep that in mind, lass."

When he leaves, his armour on and his pack over his shoulder, he gently bumps his forehead against hers, smiling slightly when she whispers, "Thank you" again.


End file.
